Demasiado Tarde
by Tsuki Mizu Kuro
Summary: Itachi ama a Sasuke, pero este no le corresponde. Itachi tiene una enfermedad terminal que le esconde a su hermanito. Sasuke termina dandose cuenta de que si ama a su hermano mayor, pero... ya es demasiado tarde... ItaSasu. A.U


Disclaimer…: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencias…:

Incesto Yaoi.  
Muerte de un personaje.

Este Fic lo pensé mientras roleaba con una amiga.

PD: Si no saben que es el juego de rol, búsquenlo por internet :P Jajaja

Está muy triste el fic, así que van a llorar o eso creo. Yo llore escribiéndolo Q_Q snif…

¡A Leer!...

* * *

*****Demasiado Tarde*****

* * *

Un joven azabache de 16 años de edad hacía tarea sentado en un pequeño escritorio en su habitación; pero aunque ponía todo su esfuerzo en concentrarse y terminar su tarea, simplemente no podía meterse de lleno en el estudio, ya que cierta persona rondaba en su mente…  
Su hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha. El joven de 22 años últimamente se había estado portando bastante extraño sin duda alguna, cosa que confundía a Sasuke, pues no se le ocurría que podía pasarle a su hermano para que actuara como actuara…

…

__···Flash Back···__

…

Sasuke veía un poco de televisión después de la escuela, algo extrañado de que su hermano no estuviera en la casa y de que no le hubiera avisado que iba a salir.

No pasó mucho, cuando el mayor llegó a la casa…

-Ya estoy aquí- dijo Itachi al entrar a la casa.

-Hola… ¿A dónde fuiste?- preguntó el azabache, mirando a su hermano, momento en el que notó que llevaba una pequeña bolsa de regalo en una mano.

-Pues salí a dar una vuelta para tomar un poco de aire, pero luego vi esto y pensé en comprarlo para ti- respondió con una sonrisa el pelinegro, entregándole la bolsa a su hermanito, quien la tomó y sacó el objeto que había adentro, mirándolo con curiosidad al sacarlo.

-Sé que ya no eres un niño, pero creí que te gustaría, después de todo siempre te han gustado las serpientes- dijo aun con una sonrisa el mayor Uchiha…

El objeto era una serpiente de peluche color morada, que se veía bastante bonita y curiosa a decir verdad, por lo que el menor sonrió con calidez.

-Gracias niisan- agradeció con una sonrisa Sasuke, sintiendo como su hermano le golpeaba un poco la frente, a lo que se quejó.

-No hagas eso- reprochó molesto y con un pequeño puchero el ojinegro menor, causando algo de risa en su hermano, quien se acercó y le beso la frente a su hermanito en donde le había pegado.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo evitar hacerlo- dijo con una sonrisa Itachi, para luego del beso ir a la cocina.

-Supongo que no has comido, pero la comida ya está lista, solo la calentare- dijo el pelinegro desde la cocina, mientras en el sofá yacía un confundido y descolocado azabache que no entendía el porqué de ese beso, más después de un momento lo dejo pasar.

…

__···Fin Del Flash Back···__

…

Ese solo fue el inicio del comportamiento extraño de su hermano, pues con el pasar de los días el mayor se portaba más y más extraño, llevándole regalos, mimándolo y debía decirlo…: Acercándosele más de lo apropiado; como hace algunas noches cuando Itachi fue a desearle buenas noches a su habitación…

Él ya estaba acostado cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, por lo que dejo pasar al mayor…

_-Solo venía a desearte buenas noches, Sasu…- dijo Itachi, acercándose a la cama de su hermanito, sentándose en la orilla, inclinándose un poco y besándole una mejilla, pero demasiado cerca de sus labios, cosa que descolocó mucho al azabache y de cierta manera se le hizo extraño y le hizo sentir… acosado._

_-Hasta mañana, otouto- se despidió el mayor Uchiha, saliendo luego de la habitación de su semi-shockeado hermanito._

Pequeños pero importantes detalles que estaban haciendo al azabache enloquecer, pues no entendía la conducta de su hermano, y ese beso cerca de sus labios fue lo que más lo sacó de orbita. Tenía que hablar con su aniki y debía ser ya, solo así podría sacarse la confusión de encima y dedicarse a estudiar; por lo que sin perder más tiempo, Sasuke se puso de pie y fue en busca del mayor, sabiendo que lo encontraría en el despacho de la casa, trabajando con documentos sobre la empresa, como había hecho desde hace 4 años que sus padres habían muerto…

·.·

Itachi revisaba unos papeles, dando un suspiro con algo de tristeza y nostalgia, siendo interrumpidos sus muchos pensamientos por el ruido de alguien tocando la puerta del despacho.

-Pasa- permitió, sabiendo que era su hermanito quien tocaba.

-Siento interrumpirte aniki, pero necesito hablar contigo- dijo el azabache una vez que entró al despacho.

-Descuida Sasu… Pero siéntate y dime ¿de qué quieres hablar?- preguntó con una suave y cariñosa sonrisa el mayor, poniéndose de pie y yendo a un sillón que había en él lugar, siendo seguido del menor, quien se sentó a su lado, dando un suspiro antes de hablar, tomando valor para preguntarle a su hermano que se traía.

-Niisan… Desde hace unas semanas me he dado cuenta de que te portas muy extraño, es decir… que te portas demasiado… cariñoso conmigo y eso me… extraña- comenzó el azabache, mirando como su hermano daba un suspiro y desviaba un momento su mirada.

-Sasu…- dijo suave Itachi, sintiendo su corazón latir acelerado, tomando algo de aire y sabiendo que ya era el momento de que hablara con su hermano, ya era momento de dejar los engaños y decirle lo que sentía por él, teniendo el natural miedo de saber que podía ser rechazado, más una pequeña esperanza estaba instalada dentro de él, por lo que tomó un último respiro y continuó hablando…

-Sasu… ya eres mayor, y es momento de que te diga la verdad. Yo… no… no sé cómo decirte esto, porque no sé cómo pasó, solo que es así y pues bien, yo te amo Sasu, más de lo que debería, desde que tengo uso de razón he sentido este fuerte amor por ti- confesó el pelinegro, dejando ahora si en total shock a su hermano.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, el Uchiha mayor acarició un poco la mejilla de su hermanito y sin detenerse mucho a pensar, junto sus labios con los de él, besándole con cariño y suavidad, provocando más shock en Sasuke, quien ni si quiera pudo corresponder el beso, pero cuando reaccionó, se hizo para atrás, rompiendo ese contacto que su hermano le había dado.

-Por un momento pensé que jugabas, y hubiera sido mejor que fuera así. Perdóname hermano, pero yo no siento nada de eso por ti. Eres mi hermano y solo así te quiero- dijo con sinceridad el azabache, causando que el mayor agachara un poco la cabeza.

-Perdóname, Sasuke…- pidió Itachi en voz baja, no atreviéndose a mirar a su hermano, este por su lado solo suspiró un poco, poniéndose de pie y yendo a la puerta.

-Olvidare esto y tú haz lo mismo- dijo un poco frío el menor, saliendo del despacho del mayor, dejando a este con el corazón roto.

"Siempre supe que sería así, perdóname por fallarte como hermano, Sasu" pensó con tristeza y dolor el pelinegro, dejando que varias lágrimas escaparan de sus negros ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas, llorando en silencio, pues su única esperanza ya no estaba: Su hermano no lo amaba y se lo había dicho de frente.

Por otro lado…

Sasuke iba hacia su habitación, deseando que su hermano jamás volviera a repetirle esas palabras. No, él no quería eso, él no quería que su relación con su hermano cambiara, quería que todo siguiera como estaba. Esa fue su decisión y esperaba que Itachi la entendiera y dejara de lado ese amor no natural y que entendiera que eran hermanos y no más.

·.·

Los días pasaron y los hermanos seguían tratándose como de costumbre, cosa que el azabache agradecía, pues no quería perder su relación con su hermano, mientras que Itachi sentía que cada día era un suplicio al ver a su hermanito y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, actuar como si no lo amara, sintiendo su corazón dolerle más a cada día que pasaba…

-Sasuke… saldré por asuntos de negocios durante una semana, así que tendrás que quedarte solo- avisó el pelinegro, mirando un poco preocupado a su hermano, quien le miró entre extrañado y sorprendido. Extrañado de que su hermano ya no le llamara ``Sasu´´ y sorprendido de que el mayor se fuera a ir tanto tiempo, pues nunca lo había dejado solo por más de… un día.

-Claro, estaré bien. No te preocupes por mí- dijo con naturalidad el azabache, continuando con su desayuno, mirando de reojo como su hermano asentía un poco.

El desayuno de ambos continuo en súbita paz y silencio, hasta que fue rotó por un ataque de tos de Itachi, obteniendo la mirada preocupada de su hermanito.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó muy preocupado Sasuke, poniéndose de pie y yendo al lado de su hermano, tocándole la espalda, más el contacto fue roto por el mayor, ya que se puso de pie y fue por un vaso, llenándolo de agua y tomando.

Esa ``huida´´ de su contacto, hizo sentir mal al Uchiha menor, mientras seguía mirando preocupado a su hermano.

-Ya… estoy bien, no te preocupes, Sasuke- dijo ya más tranquilo el pelinegro, sonriéndole levemente a su hermanito, quien sentía un dolor en su pecho, en una especie de mal presentimiento.

-¿Seguro? Deberías ir al médico, no quiero que nada te pase- dijo con suma preocupación el menor.

La suave mirada del mayor se posó sobre su hermanito, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

-Estoy bien, solo estoy un poco enfermo de la garganta, no tienes de que preocuparte. Pero bueno, lo mejor será que te apresures a irte a la escuela o llegaras tarde- dijo lo más calmado posible Itachi, a lo que su hermanito asintió y luego de tomar su mochila, salió de la cocina, yendo a su habitación por algunos libros que le faltaban, no sin antes mirar de reojo y con preocupación a su hermano, este se dedicó a lavar los trastes.

En cuanto Sasuke se fue, el mayor no pudo evitar tocarse el pecho, tosiendo un poco más, pero tapándose con una servilleta, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, sintiéndose cada vez más mal, quitando la servilleta en cuanto acabo de toser, notando que había sangre en ella, por lo que suspiró un poco, dejando que unas cuantas lágrimas rebeldes cayeran de sus ojos, siento limpiadas de inmediato, ya que no quería que su hermano se diera cuenta de nada.

·.·

El ojinegro menor terminó de preparar sus cosas, dando un suspiro, preocupado por su hermano; bajando las escaleras y viendo al mayor esperarle en la puerta.

-Que te vaya bien, otouto- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Itachi, haciendo sentir algo… extraño a su hermanito, ya que antes el pelinegro se despedía con un `Suerte, Sasu…´ seguido de un pequeño y cariñoso golpe en su frente como hacía desde que eran niños, pero ahora ya no, desde hacía varias semanas que su hermano no le llamaba `Sasu´, más en específico desde que le contó sus sentimientos y él le paró en seco. Sí, desde ese día Itachi había puesto una especie de barrera entre ellos, barrera casi invisible pero que estaba allí, impidiendo que hubiera contacto entre ellos, cosa que le hacía sentir muy mal.

-Claro, nos veremos en una semana- se despidió el menor ojinegro, para después salir de su casa e irse a la escuela, teniendo aun un mal presentimiento…

·.·

Los días pasaban uno tras otro, y Sasuke simplemente no se hallaba en esa vacía casa. Extrañaba a su hermano, y lo quería tener de nuevo a su lado…

·.·

La semana pasó de una manera muy rápida, y de nuevo Itachi ya estaba en su hogar con su hermanito, aunque el azabache notaba algo extraño a su hermano.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó preocupado el menor, mirando a su hermano con notable preocupación en sus ojos.

-No tengo nada, así que no te preocupes, otouto- dijo con una sonrisa cálida el mayor, tratando de tranquilizar a su hermanito.

-Sí tú lo dices- dijo no muy convencido el Uchiha menor.

-Vamos… estoy bien, así que ya deja de preocuparte y vayamos a comer algo porque hoy no quiero cocinar- dijo sonriente el pelinegro, dejando sus maletas de lado en la sala, y dedicándole una sonrisa al azabache, quien sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Está bien. Vámonos- aceptó Sasuke.

Los dos hermanos salieron a la calle, Itachi tratando de mantenerse lo más calmado posible para ocultarle cierta cosa a su hermano…

·.·

Habían pasado seis meses desde que Itachi había confesado sus sentimientos a su hermano, y desde ese día, nada había cambiado, o supuestamente era así, porque Sasuke en el fondo sabía que su hermano no le trataba igual y eso le hacía sentirse mal, sobre todo cuando miraba a los ojos al mayor, pues lo veía… su aniki sufría y mucho, aunque lo ocultaba muy bien, pero eso no quitaba que dolor y una profunda tristeza se vieran en su mirada.

-Itachi…- llamaba el azabache a su hermano, caminando por la casa en busca del mayor, yendo a su habitación después de que no había encontrado al mayor por ningún lado.

-Aniki…- volvió a llamar el menor, tocando la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, escuchándolo toser fuertemente, por lo que sin esperar a que su hermano le diera permiso de pasar, entró a la habitación, sorprendiéndose de ver a su hermano pálido y tosiendo bastante, sentado en la orilla de su cama.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó muy preocupado Sasuke, corriendo y sentándose al lado del mayor, acariciándole la espalda.

-N…nada- respondió sin aire Itachi, tosiendo más y más, tapándose la boca con una mano, más se podía notar que había sangre en su mano, producto de la tos.

-Tú no estás bien, llamare a una ambulancia- dijo con mucha preocupación el azabache, tomando el teléfono de la casa y llamando, viendo como su hermano tosía más, agarrándose el pecho con una mueca de dolor, ya sin poder contestarle o negarse…

·.·

El Uchiha menor caminaba de un lado a otro en una sala de espera en el hospital, sintiendo el corazón en un hilo, no imaginando su vida sin su hermano, sintiendo que le daría algo si lo perdía.

-¿Sasuke Uchiha?- preguntó una joven morena acercándose al chico.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué tiene mi hermano? ¿Va a estar bien?- preguntó con mucha preocupación Sasuke, mirando suplicante a la chica, quien agacho un poco la mirada.

-Lo siento mucho, pero la enfermedad de tu hermano esta… muy avanzada- respondió la pelinegra, extrañando al menor.

-¿Qué enfermedad?- preguntó confundido el azabache.

-¿No lo sabías?- preguntó sorprendida Shizune.

-¿Saber qué? ¿Qué tiene mi hermano?- preguntó el Uchiha, sintiendo que su corazón se detenía de la preocupación y el temor.

-Tu hermano… fue diagnosticado con una enfermedad terminal hace un año- informó la ojinegra, dejando en shock al chico, quien negó con la cabeza, no queriendo aceptar esa verdad.

-Sí, Itachi tiene una enfermedad terminal. Con los medicamentos que le dimos, pensamos que podría vivir unos cinco o quizá hasta diez años más, pero… algo pasó, algo le hizo empeorar- explicó la joven doctora.

-No, no, no… ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué mi hermano está muriendo ahora?!- preguntó en un grito Sasuke, estando ya desesperado.

-Esperaba que tú me dijeras eso… Hasta hace alrededor de seis meses, tú hermano iba bien, parecía que de verdad soportaría esa enfermedad un buen tiempo, pero luego… ya no fue así, poco a poco su cuerpo se dejó vencer, es como si ya no tuviera fuerza para luchar- dijo algo extrañada Shizune, poniendo a pensar al menor, quien sintió como si le clavaran una puñalada en el pecho al hacer cuentas…

La joven doctora se preocupó al ver que el chico se ponía pálido, pero no pudo ni acercársele por que llegó corriendo una enfermera…

-¡Shizune!... ¡Te necesitamos!- grito una joven pelirosa, a lo que la morena asintió.

-Discúlpame- dijo la pelinegra mientras salía corriendo con la ojijade, dejando más helado al azabache, pues era obvio que iban con su hermano, pues era la única persona en esa área intensiva.

"Fue mi culpa, mi culpa… Él me ama, y yo… lo rechace, le rompí el corazón y por eso está muriendo. Es mi culpa, mía…" pensó con dolor y culpa Sasuke, comenzando a llorar con amargura, rogando porque su hermano estuviera bien…

·.·

Un rato después, Shizune volvió a salir, encontrándose con el Uchiha en estado de llanto, por lo que suspiró con pesadez, teniendo toda la atención del chico.

-L…lo siento. No podemos hacer nada por tú hermano, el no pasara la noche- informó con tristeza ajena la morena, no tardando en escuchar el llanto del menor.

-T…te dejaremos pasar a verlo- dijo en un susurro la doctora, a lo que Sasuke asintió rápidamente, queriendo ver a su hermano…

·.·

El azabache entró con lentitud a la habitación donde tenían a su hermano, mirándolo conectado a un respirador, a un suero y a la máquina que medía sus pulsaciones. Sin pensarlo mucho, corrió al lado de su hermano, abrazándolo con dolor y tristeza.

-N…no me dejes…onegai…quédate conmigo…- dijo entre sollozos y temblores el chico, queriendo lograr con eso que su hermano mayor volviera, temiendo mucho a lo que pasaría, llorando más y más, mirando a Itachi con sumo dolor y pena, queriendo hacer hasta lo imposible por que estuviera con él, pero ya era muy tarde…

La máquina de pulsaciones comenzó a sonar, debido a que el corazón del Uchiha enfermo se había detenido, por lo que Shizune entró corriendo, seguía de Sakura y otros enfermeros, entre todos tratando de hacer que el enfermo aguantara un poco más.

Sasuke fue alejado un poco de su hermano cuando otra enfermera le alejó para poder atender bien al mayor Uchiha.

Los enfermeros y doctores hacían lo humanamente posible, pero no lograron evitar la muerte del enfermo, cosa que el azabache presenció con sus propios ojos, pues no quiso salir del lugar en ningún momento, dedicándose a sollozar al ver como su hermano se iba de ese mundo por su culpa.

-L…lo siento…- susurró Shizune, tomando de los hombros con suavidad al chico, sacándolo de la habitación, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta, Sasuke se zafó de su agarre y salió corriendo de allí…

El Uchiha corrió por toda la ciudad, atravesándola sin importarle que estuviera comenzando a llover, él solo siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un campo, lugar donde se dejó caer de rodillas, golpeando el suelo húmedo con los puños cerrados, lastimándose, cosa que tampoco le importó, el solo seguía llorando, sacando su dolor y culpa.

-¡También te amo Itachi! ¡Te amo!- gritó al aire el joven azabache, sintiendo que ahora que su hermano no estaba, moriría con él. Sí, moriría con él porque lo amaba, pero no se dio cuenta antes, de que él amaba a su hermano tanto como él le amaba, solo ahora que había perdido a su hermano supo que le amaba. Se dio cuenta de su amor… demasiado tarde…

* * *

*****FIN*****

* * *

Les dije que estaba triste u.u

Igual espero que les haya gustado y ya saben la moraleja…: ``No amen demasiado tarde, aprovechen a quien los ama por qué no saben si tendrán a esa persona especial siempre´´

Saludos a todos, y perdón por faltas de ortografía ^^

¿Merezco Review? :3


End file.
